1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight-adjustable kettle-shaped dumbbell, and more particularly to a kettle-shaped dumbbell which is adjustable in weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dumbbell has a single configuration and a fixed weight. In use, the user has to choose a suitable dumbbell according to his/her physical ability. If the selected dumbbell is too light, the user has to buy a heavier one. For the user, the light dumbbell may be useless in the future, which causes a waste. Besides, the conventional fixed weight dumbbell is unable to be used for a different user because the desired weight of the dumbbell is different. Furthermore, for the makers and sellers, various dumbbells in different weights occupy a lot of space and increase cost.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to the development of a weight-adjustable dumbbell.